Metal Man: The Clash with the Lanthanides
Metal Man: The Clash with the Lanthanides is a conceptual fan game by D-Boy Wheeler, and it stars Metal Man from Mega Man 2 as the playable character. In this, Metal Man does battle with the Lanthanides, a group of androids powered by a mix of radioactive isotopes and Evil Energy. Metal Man starts out with his Metal Blades. Story {Black Screen} Text 20XX {Metal Man sitting up after being rebuilt.} Text Long after both Dr. Light and Dr. Wily left the world, past Robot Masters were being rebuilt and reprogrammed for good. Since Mega Man had reverted back to Rock, and he and Roll were trying to resume peaceful lives, some of the Robot Masters had to be called on in case of emergencies. {Metal Man at a factory.} Text Metal Man was in a factory, coming up with beneficial uses for newly made metal parts, when... {Two robots approach} 1 Metal Man! Sir, a strange purple glow has filled the factory! 2 Yeah, and it's making the other robots go berserk! And rumor has it it's making natural things go crazy too! Man Darn it! It must be the Evil Energy that Rock told me of from his Mega Man days! Just leave it to me! {Metal Man races off} Text With his Metal Blades in hand, Metal Man prepares to face the Evil Energy threat. Stages and Bosses Intro Stage Intro Stage: Metal Man's Factory (basically his Mega Man 2 stage) Boss: Gear Harlequin (a powered up Gear Clown; throws his own Metal Blades while riding his gear) Stage Select *Pyric Lanthanide **Weapon: Heat Saw (a glowing orange Metal Blade; can also ignite certain things) **Weakness: Dashing Slash *Sonic Lanthanide **Weapon: Dashing Slash (similar to the Shippuga move from Mega Man X4) **Weakness: Pulling Saw ***(Boss also has Wall Climbing Platform) *Freezer Lanthanide **Weapon: Icy Cutter (an ice blade that's like a large hand saw going across the floor) **Weakness: Heat Saw *Gravity Lanthanide **Weapon: Pulling Saw (a large Metal Blade in the center of the screen, pulling enemies toward it) **Weakness: Shadow Shears *Nocto Lanthanide **Weapon: Shadow Shears (a "pinwheel" of scissors (similar to Cut Man's Rolling Cutter) that are dark, and home in on enemies) **Weakness: Photon Razor ***(Boss also has flying machine) *Lucian Lanthanide **Weapon: Photon Razor (a "Metal Blade" of light that flows in a curly-q pattern) **Weakness: Diamond Barrier *Caustic Lanthanide **Weapon: Alkaline Blade (a knife-like blade of alkali that can cut through things--even enemy shields) **Weakness: Icy Cutter *Blockade Lanthanide **Weapon: Diamond Barrier (a shield weapon that looks similar to Jewel Satellite--except the jewels are a different shape) **Weakness: Alkaline Blade (it can even penetrate the shield) Final Stage Final Stage: Evil Energy Mobile Fortress (almost like the moving fortress of Mega Man IV for Game Boy, except it's Evil Energy related) Evil Energy Mobile Fortress Stage 1: Wasteland Outside Fortress Boss: Fortress Defenses (the guns and satellite dish)(use default Metal Blades, and hit the satellite dish) Evil Energy Mobile Fortress Stage 2: Laser Barrier Halls Boss: Laser Core (one large Buebeam Trap dome)(weak to Diamond Barrier) Evil Energy Mobile Fortress Stage 3: Movement Treads Boss: Engine (sends out flame jets)(weak to Alkaline Blade--hit the main engine) Evil Energy Mobile Fortress Stage 4: Outdoors--On Back of Fortress Boss: Cerium Barrier (weak to Dashing Slash--hit the main lock) Evil Energy Mobile Fortress Stage 5: Main Sector {Boss Rush here--no other bosses after} Evil Energy Mobile Fortress Stage 6: Control Center Final Boss: Evil Energy --Form 1: Quick Man Clone (weak to Pulling Saw) --Form 2: Metal Man Clone (weak to Alkaline Blade) --Form 3: Evil Energy Ashura (weak to Icy Cutter--hit the orb in the chest) Category:Conceptual fan games